Dawn
by kindkitten
Summary: Let's greet the dawn together and let our passion overrun the turning tide. A collection of prompts/drabbles for Rivetra Week.
1. Survive

Hey! So these are my prompts for Rivetra week, there are two prompts per day so expect two chapters. I may continue writing prompts after the week but I haven't decided yet, but if you'd like to see more or have any requests just let me know :)

I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

Petra awoke to the faint rays of light peeking through the curtains; opening her amber eyes, she noticed Levi sleeping next to her using his arms as a pillow with the rest of his body sitting on the wooden floor. She attempts to sit up but cries out as a wave of pain shoots up her back, causing her to slump back down into the bed. Hearing her cry, Levi awakens with a jump from his light sleep and immediately moves to sit on the bed.

"Petra stay still, you need rest," he presses his hands on her shoulders gently for emphasis before removing them to either side of her.

"Rest?"

"You don't remember the expedition yesterday? You were hurt pretty badly but thankfully there's no long-term physical damage."

She takes a moment to think back, remembering the brisk wind on her face and adrenaline surging through her as she cut down a twelve-meter class. Hearing shouts from her comrades, she propelled herself toward them, hoping to take down another one before it claimed another unfortunate victim, but then she felt a hard, swift pressure push her off course and, unable to balance, she crashed into a nearby tree. A searing pain convulsed throughout her abdomen before blacking out.

"I remember now," She whispers, "I'm sorry for worrying you, I'll have to pay more attention next time… Levi?"

His head is bent down; body trembling, he mumbles, "There was so much blood…"

"Levi," she cups his face with her delicate hands, drawing him closer until their noses gently brush against each other. "I'm here, Levi; I'll always be here for you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You should know that; I'll never leave you," she gazes into his steel-blue eyes seeing a sadness within them, almost hollowed, as if something precious had been lost.

"You could have stayed behind, we would have worked something out… did you think I would leave you? Petra, I love you."

"What are you talking about?"

He stares into her curious amber eyes, suddenly realizing that she truly didn't know and he had unknowingly opened Pandora's Box.

"It's nothing, forget I said anything" he replies, thinking that in this case, ignorance is bliss; he'll protect her from the emotional pain.

"Levi I know you; you're lying, just please tell me," she pleads.

He doesn't realize he's crying until warm droplets start splashing her pale face. She begins placing tender kisses below his eyes and on his cheeks. Kissing away the tears, she says, "Please Levi, let me share your pain; you don't have to bear this alone."

He knows this will hurt her but she has the right to know despite what inner turmoil it will cause her to feel.

"Petra the force with which you hit the tree caused you to have a miscarriage; the doctors said you were about five weeks along."

She doesn't really understand what he said at first. _Miscarriage? What? I'm not-_

Amber eyes widen in shock and all of a sudden, everything clicks.

Due to the amount of physical strain from training and the mental stress from the constant fear of death, it's quite normal to miss a period once in a while. It's happened to her as well as her other female comrades so when nothing came this past month it didn't strike her as odd.

_Oh no… This can't be happening…!_

She begins sobbing loudly and in response, he quickly tugs off his boots before sliding under the covers pulling her close; he rubs her back and strokes her soft golden locks as she cries into his chest. It breaks his heart to see her this way. Doubts and what-ifs flood his mind; he should have seen the signs. If only he had known, if only they'd been more careful, if only, if only, if only…

He stays with her until she cries herself to sleep. As the moonlight shines through the window onto her beautiful tear-stricken face, he reflects that despite the tragedy and the loss, he's infinitely thankful that she's okay; she's still here with him. She survived. He resolves that when they're ready, they can try again and do it _right_ this time.


	2. Remembrance

Petra stands in front of Levi's full-length mirror, combing her fingers through her soft golden locks. She's completely lost in her thoughts until Levi sneaks behind her, snaking his strong arms around her slender waist. She jumps slightly at the contact before easing into him, his fingers softly stroking her sides as he places tender kisses along her neck.

"Are you teasing me with that, Petra?" he whispers hotly in her ear.

He eyes their reflection in the mirror; she's wearing one of his white button-down shirts, the hem barely reaching the tops of her smooth thighs. However, instead of the teasing touches and smoldering glances he's used to receiving, her fingers aimlessly continue to play with her hair and the look in her amber eyes signals to him that she's retreated back into her thoughts.

His kisses the spot below her ear lovingly, lips brushing against her skin as he mumbles, "Petra what's wrong?"

Her hands fall from her hair to gently grip over his.

"It's silly…" she sighs remembering her beautiful sunshine stands that used to reach her waist.

"Tell me," he orders softly. Sensing her hesitation, he kisses her cheek and gently adds "please."

Amber gazes into steel-blue through the mirror as she confesses, "Today in Sina, I noticed how all the ladies there have beautiful long hair and it made me nostalgic for mine… I had to cut it while I was a trainee because of the 3D maneuver gear. I know it's silly but I just don't feel as feminine and I miss being able to braid it and-"

Levi cuts her off with a tender kiss that brushes against the corner of her lips before turning her around and pushing her up against the wall. Her legs instinctively wrap around him as her fingers tangle themselves in his ebony locks. He breaks the kiss, hands now gripping her thighs, pulling her closer as his thumbs trace circles along her soft skin.

"Petra, long hair doesn't make you kind…" he whispers, drawing her bottom lip in sucking it gently. "Long hair doesn't make you strong…" his breath scorches across her ear before she feels his teeth sink into her ear lobe, causing her to softly whimper, nails now digging into his muscular back. "Long hair doesn't make you caring and affectionate…" he mumbles into her neck before biting into her flesh, making her gasp and squirm against him. He releases the skin only to lick over it and place a gentle kiss on the swollen flesh.

"Levi, I know but I miss my hair…" she pouts, this time there's a playful gleam in her amber eyes.

His kiss is searing against her lips as he carries her off to bed to tease her some more. To him, Petra would be beautiful no matter how she styled her hair because he fell in love with her gentle, caring soul, not merely her appearance. Although shortened, he still finds her golden locks lovely and thinks that once the titans are gone, she'd look even more angelic if she grew them out again.

"I love you," he whispers into a gentle kiss; feeling her smile against his lips.

"I love you too."


	3. Letters

I wanted to thanks those who have followed/favorite so far, it really means a lot. For the letters prompt I decided to write Petra's last letter to her father, I thought that was one of the saddest scenes...especially the look on Levi's face. I hope I captured her character well and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Dearest Father,

I'm sorry for the long wait between letters. So much has happened recently and I hope you'll forgive me for worrying you. My time with the squad has been going well, although Oulo is still imitating the Captain, much to my annoyance. Gunther has really gotten into reading lately and has even let me borrow some of his books, but with our schedule, I haven't had the time to read them. Eld is officially engaged! They haven't set an official date yet but I'm so happy for them and I can't wait 'till the big day.

We've recently taken on a new task, but it's a secret so I can't tell you the details, but don't worry father, it's nothing too dangerous. I just feel so honored that Captain Levi has entrusted me and the squad with this task… he really is a great man. I've learned so much from him over the years and he's made me into one of the best in the Survey Corps. I know it sounds like I'm boasting but if you saw me in action I know you'd be proud of me, father.

There's something I've been keeping from you for a while now… The truth is that I've decided to devote myself to Captain Levi. We've been romantically involved for a while now but have kept it a secret due to military policy. I know it's not right to keep secrets, especially from you but we couldn't risk anyone finding out and potentially getting us in trouble. However, the reason why I'm telling you all this now is because Levi proposed to me last night!

I'm so happy father, he really is a great man, he's so honest and caring and even though he doesn't look like it, he's very sensitive and genuinely cares about his comrades. He's experienced so many hardships in his life but has grown from them into such an admirable, beautiful person. I love him so much, father, and he loves me too. I know that in your eyes I'll always be your little girl but please understand that I'm ready to take the next step forward in my life with Levi.

We're planning to marry after our current mission and I'd love for you to give me away with your blessing. I'm sure mother will be looking down with a smile on her face and joyful tears in her eyes on the big day. I hope you're taking care of yourself and know that I love you and hope to see you soon!

Your Beloved Daughter,

Petra


	4. Fate

Levi stared awestruck at the sight before him; never in his life would he have imagined he'd be standing under a full moon watching Petra, the love of his life, swim gracefully though the still waters of a mountain spring. It had to be fate. Only fate could deliver someone so beautiful – inside and out – who was as kindhearted as she was fierce. Who, despite living in this cruel world, remained gentle and forgiving and much to his bewilderment, fell deeply in love with him. He, who had no family, who had stolen for personal gain, who had murdered in cold blood, and who locked his emotions inside, afraid of getting hurt… By all reason, a coward.

Somehow she finds his foul mouth humorous, his obsessive cleaning habits endearing, his dark past irrelevant and has burrowed herself so deep into his heart that he has completely fallen for her as well. So it shouldn't have surprised him at how easy it was for her to convince him to sneak out together. He'd followed her though the woods to this lake, the water sparkling under the glow of the moon. His mouth went dry and his eyes widened as she casually stripped in front of him, flashing an enticing smile as she entered the water.

The moonlight illuminated her lithe body, the same body that kept him warm at night, the body he has memorized with the tips of his fingers and his own hot tongue; the body that comforted him when his emotions became too much to bear. He believed that fate must have sent her to him because who else could love him so unconditionally and he love unconditionally in turn? A soul mate.

She was about to tease him but stopped, noticing the rare smile on his face as his agile fingers hastily unbuttoned his shirt. He thought that the best part of their relationship was their silent understanding of each other; perhaps that's what soul mates are. To understand and love each other so much that words aren't always needed. He threw off the rest of his clothes, for once not bothering to fold them, because this moment was too precious to waste time on such a silly thing.

He entered the surprisingly warm, welcoming water and prayed that fate wouldn't take her away; for if she left, she'd take his heart with her, leaving him hollow and vengeful, the kind of person she saved him from becoming in the first place.


	5. Demons

**Warning:**** the beginning of this chapter has some child abuse so if this makes you uncomfortable or is a trigger for you please don't read. **

* * *

"Fucking brat!"

Levi's small back slammed into the wall, his gut aching from the harsh and unexpected kick. Before he could register what had happened or even reply, a dirty boot collided with his soft stomach again and again. Barely comprehending the loud curses from this _man's _mouth between the savage kicks, all Levi could think was _why_? What did he do this time to deserve a beating?

_Levi_

Kenny Ackerman had taken him in, promising a place to stay, to belong, and to teach him how to survive in this cruel world. To any young, orphaned child in the underground, a proposal like this sounded like a piece of heaven, an escape, but he never expected to be treated like this. Kenny always said, "Pain is the best form of discipline," but half the time Levi didn't even know what he'd done wrong.

_Levi_

He was crying now, curled into a tight ball holding his sore abdomen. He felt Kenny grasp the back of his shirt before throwing him across the room into the opposite wall. Still sobbing loudly, he tried to crawl away but wasn't nearly fast enough as he felt another kick to the head, this time he cried out, unable to mask his pain anymore.

_Levi…Levi!_

He was shaking now, his whole world swaying back and forth but the malicious glint in Kenny's eyes remained still and fixated on him. The colors started blurring together, causing his head to ache so he closed his eyes, but the shaking continued and he heard a feminine voice yell out, _Levi, wake up please!_

He opened his eyes to see Petra staring down at him with a worried look in her tawny eyes. She fell on top of him, holding him close and softly stroking his ebony locks. He encircled his arms around her, pulling her even closer against him.

"Thank goodness you're awake. You were crying in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?" Petra asked, looking up at him from her position on his chest.

Levi felt conflicted. He knew that Petra was there for him to rely on, to help shoulder his burdens so that he wasn't always so _alone_. However, that dream was about his dirty, evil past and he swore that he'd do whatever it took to keep Petra away from that side of him. He took a deep breath to calm his still frantic heart and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep."

She looked at him with more worry but relented, rolling off of him to plant herself firmly in his side, wrapping her arms around him for good measure. She seemed to understand that he was keeping something from her but decided to let it go for now; knowing that when he was ready he would tell her.

Petra once more fell into sleep, body curled and clutching on to him, Levi stared at the ceiling, his thoughts roiling. These were his demons that he had to confront, the wretched person that he was, and it was something only he could do.

He glanced over at Petra's sleeping face, divine in its beauty, and he mused that with such an angel at his side, his demons were nothing but the past.


	6. Flowers

I couldn't help but make this into a sappy/mushy story, so I hope you enjoy! :3

* * *

"Shit…" Levi mumbles to himself.

He's standing in front of Petra's apartment door, a bouquet of red roses in hand, contemplating whether or not he should go through with this. Although Hange and Erwin had convinced him that Petra shared his feelings and how a grand romantic gesture like this would be the perfect way to confess, he still felt anxious.

_What if she doesn't like me and I end up creeping her out? What if she's with another guy? It is Valentine's Day, after all, and Petra is so kind and beautiful, she's probably on a date now. _

Despite his worries, his fist somehow finds itself knocking on her door three times. He waits for what feels like an hour but checks his watch to see it's only been a few minutes yet. He's about to leave when the door opens, revealing Petra in a little black dress that he can't help but stare at.

There's a strange awkward silence between them before she speaks up, "Levi?"

As if knocked out of a daze, he mumbles, "Oh, I just wanted to give you these," handing her the bouquet.

"Oh, thank you! They're beautiful," her fingers lightly brush his own as she takes it from him.

"It's Valentine's Day, so I just thought that you'd like some flowers… you look nice, I should probably go – you're probably heading out soon for a date or something and-" he's cut off as she places a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Silly, I wore this for you," taking in his surprised face, she continues, "Hange called and said you were going to pick me up for a date? That there was something you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yeah, umm did you want to get something to eat at that new Italian place?" _Shitty glasses…_

"Sure, I'd really like that," a warm joyful smile spread across her face, "Please come in, I should put these in a vase before we go."

He stepped inside, noticing the clean yet homely atmosphere of her apartment. Following her into the kitchen, he watches her set the roses down gently on the counter before finding a vase. After it's filled with fresh water, she begins placing the roses in one at a time to make sure they don't get damaged or bent awkwardly.

"So Levi, what did you want to tell me?"

"You know that each flower has a meaning right? Well, that's what I wanted to tell you." His head is turned to the side in embarrassment, face flushed with a rosy pink.

"The meaning of a red rose is 'I love you' right?" she softly replies, this time Levi's eyes meet hers as she declares; "I love you too."


	7. Heaven and Hell

This is another sappy/happy story, I just can't help myself...I love happy Rivetra! Anyway I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

Levi breathed a sigh of relief as he entered the air-conditioned hotel room and plopped down on the newly made bed. Stretching out his arms, he collided with a towel shaped into an elephant. He gripped it, tossing it across the room onto the other bed.

"Daddy, why did you do that?!" his son wined as he jumped onto the other bed, cuddling the partially unraveled animal.

"Oh Isaac, daddy is just tired, right Levi?" Petra coos at their five year old son before tickling him, his childish laughter ringing throughout the room.

Levi looks over to his small yet precious family and can't help but smile at the sight. For Isaac's fifth birthday they decided to celebrate in what's known as the happiest place on earth, Disney World, but to Levi this place is a child-made hell. Pushy parents, loud bratty kids running around, waiting in long lines for hours only to get on a shitty dirty ride and the hot, humid Florida weather of late July just made it worse, especially when he can feel the sweat running down his back.

Suddenly the bed was shaking, opening his eyes, Levi sees his small son jumping next to him, a giddy grin plastered on his face. Isaac looked just like a mini Levi except he had his mother's beautiful amber eyes and gentle demeanor.

"Daddy, jump with me!"

"Oi, do that on the other bed, I'm trying to relax," Levi grumpily replied, closing his eyes again.

"But mommy said I could!" he teased.

Sitting up and clearly annoyed, Levi was about to scold his son but decided against it as Petra lifted him off the bed and onto the floor.

"But mommy, you said I could jump," Isaac whined.

"Not next to daddy, he's very tired and crabby," she fussed while she straightened out his ruffled hair before switching on the television to his favorite cartoon show.

Isaac was the definition of a mama's boy, to the point where Levi would get irrationally jealous when he hogged Petra's time and attention. Although they were here celebrating Isaac's birthday, he couldn't help but feel somewhat left out watching the child hang all over Petra, dragging her from rides to ice cream to the creepy real life characters. He especially hated the characters, seeing as Petra always needed to have multiple pictures for "memories" as she put it. However, despite all that, he loved Isaac just as much as he loved his wife. They were his entire world and he'd be devastated if anything bad ever happened to either of them.

"Hey Levi," she slides next to him and gently kisses his cheek, "would you be willing to enter back into hell tonight? Isaac and I would love to see the fireworks show at the Magic Kingdom and it'd be perfect to take more family photos plus…" her lips trailed across his clammy skin until reaching his ear, nibbling it gently before biting into the soft flesh.

He clamps his mouth shut, stopping the moan from exiting his mouth, thankful that his son is too engrossed in the cartoons to notice anything.

"I know this isn't your favorite place to be and I can tell you've been feeling left out…"

"I haven't-"

"Levi, you're pretty easy to read you know," her hot breath ghosting over his ear sends chills down his spine and he knows he's been caught.

"I just wanted to thank you for doing this for Isaac, it really means a lot to him and me too. So if you can endure hell for one more night I promise to _make it up to you_ later," implication heavy in her voice.

Truthfully, it didn't matter what place he was in, as long as his family was with him, he always carried a piece of heaven.

"Yeah, I can do that," he smiled one of his rare smiles, happy that his slice of heaven will be with him.


	8. Dream

Yeah I'm really on a role with these happy, mushy, fluffy, romantic type fics, but I just adore happy Rivetra because there's too much angst in their world. Fair warning this is also pretty cheesy, but as always I hope you enjoy reading it! :3

* * *

"I have a dream, you know," Petra declares.

Levi raises his eyebrow at her statement; eyeing her, he can't help but notice the hope in her sparkling hazel eyes, the warm sun illuminating the gold and jade flecks within them, the gentle spring breeze caressing her golden locks and kissing her pale, peachy skin. Petra is truly a beauty; it often baffled him how someone so young, so hopeful, and so full of life could love someone such as himself.

"A dream, huh?" he replies, watching her fall back into the grass, eyes gazing at the cloudless sky.

"Yeah, about the future – our future," she rolls onto her side, head help up by her hand while the other fiddles with the grass.

"You want a future with me?" The words sound unfamiliar coming from his mouth, an insecure mumble of syllables.

"Oh course, Levi," she giggles while reaching for his hand, squeezing it gently before entwining their fingers. "I love you, why wouldn't I want a future with you?"

_Because I'm ten years your senior, I'm a shitty person, the only thing I'm good at is killing and you deserve someone so much better than me. _

"All of you, Levi."

"What?"

"I love all of you, even the parts that you don't like about yourself because that's what love is. It's unconditional, unjudging, and hopefully forever."

She smiles up at him, so warm and understanding. It scares him sometimes – how easy it is for her to read him – but secretly he likes it because it's hard for him to fully express what he feels and put it into words.

"I love you too," he replies, "so," he falls back into the grass, rolling next to her to place a chaste kiss on her soft lips, "tell me about this dream of yours."

She smiles, lips tingling from his hot breath as he spoke. His head is now propped up with his hand, the other softly rubbing circles on her delicate one.

"Well, I have this dream where after the titans are gone, we leave these walls to find – I believe it's called the ocean? My grandfather used to read me books about the world when I was really young and an ocean is supposed to be a huge body of water where you can't see shore and the weather's always supposed to be nice by them."

Her face is dreamlike, full of hope. He thinks an endless supply of water would be perfect for cleaning.

"Anyway, I want us to find the ocean and build a home there. We can leave the windows open to let the fresh air in, have a garden and go swimming whenever we want; you know how to swim, right?"

His face flushes in embarrassment as he mutters, "Well it's not like I had to learn, the only swimmable water in the underground was sewer water and I sure as hell wasn't going to be swimming in that shit."

She giggles softly, "Well, I'll just have to try and teach you then."

He flashes a smirk before leaning closer, breath washing over her ear, "I have a dream too, Petra. You see, I don't think your father would just let you run off with some strange man. So marry me."

She pulls away slightly to look in his steel-blue eyes; he's completely serious.

"I know that I don't know my real last name and I'm not taking that _bastard's_ name either, I don't have a lot of money-"

She pulls him into a deep kiss, effectively cutting him off.

"I don't care about any of that, Levi, I love you," she whispers against his chapped lips, "and yes, I'd love to marry you."

For the rest of the day they exchange kisses over talk of the dream of the future.


	9. AU

To the guest who reviewed my prompts, thank you! I will think about writing a continuation of the Disney story with Isaac in it, maybe his first day of kindergarten? Or the families experience at Typhoon Lagoon (water park at Disney)?

Anyway, this is the AU prompt for Rivetra Week so I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

"Levi, what's wrong?" Petra asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Nothing," he muttered, clearly distracted.

She gazed at his obviously irritated expression, taking note that he kept glancing across the room in various directions. _I wonder what I did this time…_

"Levi?"

"Are you almost done? I'd like to get out of here."

She recoiled slightly at the harsh tone of his voice, quickly finishing up her strawberry ice cream. Once finished, Levi took her dish and got up to throw it away, motioning for Petra to follow him out of the ice cream shop. It was a hot summer day and she had decided to wear her new strapless sun dress, which she had to admit that it may have been one or two sizes short. It only reached her lower thigh, so she couldn't bend over without flashing her panties. As a bonus, it was pretty flattering in the bust area. She was usually more of a conservative dresser but this scorching summer day had called her to wear something a bit cooler.

"Hurry up," he ordered, grabbing her hand and pulling her along to his car before opening the door for her to get in.

Once inside, he started the engine and blasted the air conditioning, reveling in the cool air.

Hesitantly, Petra asked, "Aren't we going to the beach?"

The whole reason why they'd decided to go out today was for Hange's going-away party. She had been accepted into a prestigious research program in New York which was quite far from their current Miami. Although Levi appeared to be excited for a whole semester free of Hange, Petra knew deep down that he was going to miss her. After all, she was one of Levi's first and only true friends.

"Please Levi; this is the last time you get to see her before she comes back for Christmas. It'd mean a lot to her if you'd go."

She reached over to take his hand but he pulled it away from her before she could reach it, grabbing the wheel instead. "I will, but I need to drop you off first."

Petra couldn't help but be irritated by how he blatantly brushed off her feelings. Before she could stop herself, she yelled, "You don't want me to go? Why? I'm Hange's friend too, you know! What's wrong with you? Did I do something to upset you earlier? You've been in a bad mood all day!" Her voice was strong but the look in her eyes showcased her hurt from his actions.

Levi stopped, frozen in shock. He could count the times that Petra had raised her voice at him on one hand. Generally, when that happened, he had done something really despicable, often without even realizing.

Gathering his thoughts, he reassessed the situation and what led him here. As he took the split-second to go over events, he was suddenly struck by how his actions could be perceived. And just like every other time she yelled at him, he definitely deserved it this time too.

He looked over at her distressed facial expression and gently cupped her cheeks, drawing her in for a warm kiss before whispering, "I'm sorry." Not meaning to upset her with his overbearing jealously.

"I'm such a shithead…" he muttered to himself. He kissed her again, nuzzling his nose against hers before saying, "I just want you to change that dress."

"What's wrong with it? I thought you'd like it…"

"I do," he stated, eyeing her lithe body, "but I _don't_ like all the other shits around here checking you out, you're_ mine_. I'm sorry if I came off as an ass, but you really do need to change, most of Hange's friends are guys and I don't want to get arrested today."

Although some may be offended, Petra knew and accepted all of Levi's quirks—even his possessiveness.

She giggled softly before leaning in to kiss him, gently nibbling on his lower lip, "Are you going to help me change?" she asked in her teasingly innocent voice.

"Of course, I think Hange can wait an hour," he smirked against her lips before pulling her into another kiss.


	10. Touch

"Hey Captain, would you mind helping me stretch?" Petra asked, her skin sleek with a thin coat of sweat from the rigorous training.

He eyed her, noticing she's only wearing a sports bra and a short pair of training shorts. It's not anything new, most of the women train in that sort of attire. Petra was different, though. He didn't have the urge to _touch _any of the other women except for her. He cursed himself for feeling this way, for having this long held crush. No, it was more than that, he felt, but he nevertheless accepted that she was kind to everybody and he was no different to her. His feelings would remain unrequited.

"Captain? If you don't want to I can ask somebody else—"

"No," he sounded sterner then he meant to be, "I'll do it."

"Alright, great! Let's head to the mats, I want to work on my horizontal split."

_Horizontal split,_ _huh? _He was already getting nervous; he and every other guy in the training room knew how flexible Petra was. She had just finished stretching out through her vertical split, so that fact was made apparent once again. Seeing her arch backward, exposing her toned stomach and ample bust had always drawn attention from the perverts in the training room, which included himself, to his shame. That was why _he_ wanted to help her stretch instead of letting someone else do it. Telling himself it was because he didn't want any of those dirty minded men touching her inappropriately and _not_ because he wanted to be the only one to touch her soft skin. Yes, he was _protecting_ her! That was it.

Lying on her back, she lifted her lean legs straight and together into the air as he got on his knees in front of her. He opened her legs slightly to slide his calloused hands onto her inner thighs marveling on how smooth her skin felt against him. Slowly, he pushed them apart until they were almost spread eagle, stopping as she let out a small whimper.

"Right there Captain, hold it," she commanded softly.

He kept his gaze fixated on her flushed face, convinced it was from her previous exercise and not from their inappropriate looking position. He could feel the looks from the other men burning into him; secretly reveling in the fact that _he_ was the only one would get to touch her this way.

"A little more, Levi…" she whispered breathlessly, using his name, to his pleasure.

He pressed her legs further down, taking in the way her amber eyes bored into his own as she bit her bottom lip, fingers digging into the mat. The scene was borderline erotic and he had to think about dirt and titans so he didn't end up showing everyone how excited he really was. Not to mention how close he physically was to her. He definitely didn't want to freak her out and have her running off to stretch with any of the perverts in this training room.

"Levi, that's enough for today," she sighed at last.

She softly whimpered as his warm hands leave her skin. She closed her legs and sat up. Leaning forward, she whispered into his ear, "We should do this again tomorrow. Are you free?"

He felt his heart skip a beat as he realized the opportunity, "Yes, I am. Same time?"

At that, she seemed to scan her eyes around the scene behind him. He could imagine that all of the other men in the room had hastily turned away, trying not to get caught. Meeting his eyes once again, she added, "How about in private? I feel uncomfortable with everyone watching us," in mock worry.

If his heart had skipped a beat earlier, it must have completely stopped this time, "Uh, yeah. That's fine with me."

She smiled and pulled back slightly, her face inches from his as she innocently continued, "Besides, there's something I want to tell you. Anyway, I'm going to take a bath, so I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course," he replied.

As she got up to leave, he could swear that she was swaying her hips at him. Taking a breath, he reflected that he could really use a cold shower right about now.

* * *

I wonder what Petra has to tell Levi? Perhaps a confession of her feeling toward him? Well, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading :D


	11. Supposed to be Enemies

To Bianca who reviewed: I will probably write it after Rivetra Week is over :)

I really enjoyed writing this one, so far it's probably my favorite of the prompts so I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

They're supposed to be enemies right now. It's dodge-ball night and this time it was boys against girls, losers buying the winners ice cream at Maria's Frozen Treats. Mikasa had already backed out, absolutely refusing to go against Eren, despite his complaints, depriving the girls of a strong competitor.

It was a brutal match, with Annie as the girls' MVP, taking out Oluo, Gunther, and Eld entirely on her own before Eren, Armin, and Jean worked together to bring her down. Reiner and Bert seemed to play extremely poorly, with the others suspecting that they threw the match, probably trying to impress Krista in some roundabout way. In the end, there were only two combatants on the field: Levi and Petra.

Holding the ball in his hand, Levi knew the game rested on his decision, but could he make the right choice? There were cheers and jeers from the sidelines, neither boys nor girls wanting to lose, more out of pride than monetary concern.

Sizing up the situation, he realized that he only had two options. Petra's specialty was in effortless dodging with sneaky counterattacks. However, there was no way she could dodge one of his throws. After all, he was Rose University's best dodge-ball player, as he demonstrated when he ruthlessly beamed Hange in the face, giving him a sense of satisfaction beyond description. He could end this game with a win for his side, and he knew that Petra was mature enough to take a loss gracefully; no doubt she'd be happy with the opportunity to face him at his best. Currently, she was too far away from any of the available balls to strike back and he had a clear field of view. He would not miss, the game could end right here.

But he knew how competitive she was and how much it would mean to her if she won this game for the girls. He thought about going easy on her by throwing the ball in such a way that she'd be able catch it, therefore winning her the game. If he did that, he'd get constant shit from the other boys for letting her win. It'd completely ruin his reputation as Humanities Strongest Dodge Ball Player, without a single one-on-one loss to his name. They already teased him for being completely whipped, but it'd be nice not having to constantly put them in their place. But if it made Petra happy, it was easily worth it to him.

He observes her amber eyes watching him closely with her body poised to dodge in any direction. She's full on ready to challenge him. He takes a quick breath and makes the decision he would regret the least, throwing the ball-

* * *

I left the decision up to you guys, what do you think he chose?

As always thanks for reading! :3


	12. Horror Story

I just wanted to thank everyone who follow/favorite/review, I really appreciate it. :3

This is my attempt at scary, this prompt is Horror Story and I tried but I've never written scary before so don't be surprised if it's not that scary or not scary at all. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

The night was unnaturally chill. Shivering, Petra nestled closer into Levi's side pulling the blanket they shared tighter around them. The wind howled softly, the fire before them swaying against the bitter gust. The group had decided to take a camping trip for the weekend, "celebrating freedom from midterms," as Hange had put it. She was adamant about taking this trip despite the fact that it was scheduled to snow this weekend. Nevertheless, here they were, Levi and Petra snuggled up close, Erwin roasting marshmallows and Hange rambling on and on about all the biological samples she was going to collect tomorrow.

Levi was on edge. He hated the cold and the thought of spending the night in a tent, on the dirty ground with no running water completely disgusted him. He rubbed Petra's side gently before pulling her trembling body closer; he knew she was just as miserable as he was out here in this shitty weather by the way she keep burrowing herself into him. Looking around, the only one who appeared to be having a good time was Hange, who was still going on about her potential samples and current experiments to which no one was really listening to.

"… Anyway, I just hope the fecal matter I collect tomorrow will have some evidence of…"

Tuning her out again, Levi felt Petra nuzzle his face, she whispered, "do you know any good horror stories?"

He gave her a puzzled look, taken aback by her question but replied, "Why? I don't know any good ones — well, none scary enough to make Hange piss herself, she's pretty hard to shock."

Petra giggled, her hot breath ghosting over his frigid skin.

"Hey! What are you two lovebirds whispering about? You'd better not be planning anything dirty tonight to keep warm… Although it'd be a great opportunity to study—"

"Shut up, shitty glasses!"

Petra and Erwin chuckled over their mini squabble, glad the conversation had taken a turn from scientific ramblings to the usual implicating banter. Taking a stick from Erwin, Hange stuffed her face with a gooey marshmallow.

"Want one?" Erwin asked, waving the stick in Levi's direction.

"No, especially not off a stick you found on the ground."

"The fire kills the germs you know," Hange added, still chewing her marshmallow.

"Tch."

"Petra?" Erwin offered.

"No, thank you," Petra answered, wanting the marshmallow but not wanting to open up her blanket cocoon which conserved some of their shared body heat.

"Aww Petra, you're starting to take on Levi's bad habits, you and I both know you want it," Hange teased.

"She doesn't want your shitty marshmallow and its fucking freezing out here."

"Oh quit complaining, you know —"

"I don't want to hear any more about your shitty research!"

"— it's going to be a challenge collecting samples tomorrow, haven't you noticed that we're the only ones out here?"

"No shit."

Hange chuckled, taking another marshmallow from Erwin. Stuffing it in her mouth, she continued, much to Levi's disgust, "I mean, have you seen or heard any animals since we've been out here? We're about a mile into the forest, well off any trails, and yet I've seen no evidence of tracks, scents, or droppings. What does that tell you?"

Levi was about to snap back, but stopped when he felt Petra's small hand squeeze his side.

"Shall I tell you two the real reason why we dragged you out here tonight?" Hange asked, taking note of the different expressions each had. Levi was even more irritated than before and Petra looked worried, but had a curious glint in her eyes.

"Well, I'm sure you've both heard of the infamous Titan virus that plagued our country some hundred years ago, right?"

They both nodded, remembering the gruesome details about how the virus ate flesh from inside out. However one hundred years ago a scientist, Dr. Yeager, discovered the cure, creating the vaccine that everyone now received upon birth.

"Do you know how Dr. Yeager made the vaccine?"

"No," Levi said completely deadpan.

Hange leaned closer and in almost a whisper, she continued, "This is just an urban legend, but at the time, if pregnant women contracted the virus their children would be born immune to it. Apparently, the government confiscated these children and experimented on them until they discovered the antibodies within their blood which they used to create the vaccine. However, the experiments were anything but humane and they're rumored to have taken place in these very woods at a now abandoned facility about two miles from here. It's roped off, but I thought we could sneak in and see if there's any biological evidence left over."

"You're fucking kidding right? You seriously dragged us out here in this shitty weather to break into a dirty old building that probably doesn't even exist so you could collect shit?" Levi turned his head toward Petra before saying, "we're leaving."

"Wait!" Hange pleaded, hands extended as if to prevent them from getting up.

"Look guys," Erwin started, "it exists and it's abandoned so we're not breaking and entering. Don't you want to find the truth? To tell the untold story of the innocent children who suffered there, so they can finally receive justice."

Levi and Petra exchanged glances, knowing what this was really about. Erwin was a journalism major who was graduating next semester, if this story had any validity it'd put him on the map. He was always an ambitious man and Hange wouldn't pass up an opportunity to be able collect and study samples that were previously unheard of, her curiosity always getting the best of her. But what they couldn't understand was how two logically ruled people could be so worked up by an urban legend, for all they knew that building could just be a shed or not exist at all.

Whatever the reason was, Levi didn't want to be a part of it and was pissed that they dragged him and Petra out here by the guise of a "bonding camping trip". Eyeing Petra's face, he could tell she was uncomfortable and didn't want to go poking around an abandoned building with the possibility of discovering dead children.

"Petra, let's go." They attempted to sit up from the log they were sitting on but Hange intercepted, pushing them by their shoulders back down.

"You really can't leave," she pleaded, a genuine worry on her face.

Levi jerked his shoulder away from her hand, the look on his face was harsh but before he could make a nasty comment Erwin interjected, saying, "Hange, please sit."

Hange backed away, once again siting down. Erwin continued, "Look, you guys can't leave, it's really not safe. How about you stay the night tonight and you guys can leave in the morning while we stay here to check it out. Hange and I will take turns tending the fire."

"Seriously Erwin, you too?" Levi replied skeptically.

Erwin took a deep breath before exhaling loudly and turning his gaze toward Hange. She took note of his expression and began explaining, "You remember how I told you there's no animals around here? Well there's also been disappearances around this area at night for humans as well. This place is haunted, and it's said that children will offer to play a game with you and if you lose they kill you — that's how the scientists would determine who would be next and who received each kind of experiment."

"Tch, fucking glasses, Petra let's go… Petra?" He looked over, taking in her wide eyes and frightful expression.

"Levi, let's stay for tonight… Please?" She asked, voice soft, almost quivering.

Glancing around, he noticed that everyone looked uneasy and fearful. He gave in, agreeing to stay for Petra's sake and _not_ because he believes that this stupid forest is haunted. Petra wished them all a good night before following Levi into their small tent. They kicked off their shoes before zipping themselves into one snug sleeping bag. Even squished together, limbs entangled, they both continue to shiver against each other unable to get warm.

"Levi," Petra whispered, breath caressing his neck, "I'm scared."

"It's alright Petra; they're just trying to scare us. Just try to get some sleep." He comforted, kissing the top of her head.

He found it odd how easily their stupid story scared Petra and briefly wondered if they had seen something that he hadn't, remembering the look on their faces just minutes ago. He closed his eyes and attempted to sleep. Throughout the night, at various points he could feel the tent rustling, _it's just the wind, _childish laughter, _they're just trying to scare us, _and at one point complete silence. Not even the crackling of the fire. He pulled Petra closer, she had fallen into a deep sleep, the only indication she was alive was the warm breath against his neck and body heat radiating from her.

The next morning he awoke from the light seeping through the thin material of the tent. Opening his eyes, he noticed Petra still sound asleep and wondered what time it was. He shook her lightly and watched as her bright amber eyes opened.

"Good morning," she whispered into a tender kiss.

"Morning," he responded huskily before capturing another kiss, tongue running softly along her bottom lip.

She quietly moaned as his tongue entered her mouth, giving in to his dominance. He rolled Petra onto her back, but ended up shifting the tent too, causing the fresh snow on top to fall to the ground.

"It snowed!" Petra squirmed beneath him, eager to get out to see the first snowfall.

Levi smiled down at her and kissed her lightly on the lips before he moved to unzip the shared sleeping bag. He untangled himself from Petra before slipping his shoes back on and crawling out of the tent. Glancing around, he noticed that Hange's and Erwin's tent was gone, _shitheads, leaving before saying goodbye, wait…_ Looking around he observed that there were no tracks, _maybe they left before it snowed? _

He turned to see Petra rustling her way out of the tent.

"Looks like they ditched us, but whatever, ready to head back?" He questioned.

"Whose 'they'?"

He gazed at her confused expression, not really reading much into it, he responded, "you know, shitty glasses and Erwin."

"Levi, how did we get here?" She asked while glancing around as if she was lost.

"Hange didn't drug you, did she? Don't you remember how she dragged us out here with Erwin for some shitty camping trip?"

"Levi… Who are you talking about?"

"Seriously Petra?"

"Yes! Why are we here? And who are these people you keep talking about?" She looked genuinely distressed.

He took her hand and pulled her along in a jog, eager to get out of the forest, thinking back on what happened the night before. _There's no way this is real… She must have just drugged us and ditched with Erwin as a joke, right? Why do I feel like I'm being watched? Why doesn't Petra remember them?_ Eventually they reached the entrance, Levi practically shoving Petra into the car before speeding off.

"Levi, what the hell is going on?! Is this some kind of joke?"

"I'll tell you when we get back."

"Levi?!"

He threw his phone to her, "Look, they should be in there, pictures of them," he said urgently, "There should be a girl a little older than you with brown hair and glasses and a guy my age except tall and with blonde hair."

Still not registering who he was talking about, Petra looked through the pictures but didn't see anyone matching the description. Not wanting to distract him while driving, she remained silent until they reached their shared apartment. Once home, Levi explained the night and frantically searched their phones as well as Facebook but no sign of them ever existing appeared.

He felt like he was going crazy, had his time with them all been a figment of his imagination? He kept pondering the possibilities until Petra spoke up, barely a whisper she said, "I had a dream last night."

He looked at her frightened and guilt ridden face and asked, "About what?"

"I was in this forest, all alone. It was cold out and there were sounds coming from everywhere. All of a sudden, there was this little girl and she asked me if I wanted to play a game. I was scared that something bad would happen if I said no. She only told me to choose a partner and I chose you even though you weren't there. We then played some kind of weird musical chairs with the girl you keep talking about—with brown hair and glasses, she was there."

"Petra…"

"In the end it was only me and her and I—I won." Her face looked absolutely horrified.

Levi knew there was a more gruesome element to the story then what Petra was letting on, given her mortified visage, but decided not to push her into telling him. It began to sink in that what happened was real, last night they had been joking about telling a horror story to scare Hange but instead they were living it.

They ended up finishing the semester before transferring together across the country to a different school. Occasionally Petra would get dreams, or rather memories of Hange and Erwin, and she'd always tell Levi who confirmed them. Petra had never told Levi about what really happened in her "dream" and Levi didn't want to know. He missed his friends dearly but was glad Petra was there to stay by his side and really he couldn't blame her for if he'd been the one in her place he knew the result would have been the same.


	13. Equals

"One… two… three!"

Petra immersed herself within the chilly lake water, thinking it'd be easier to adjust to the temperature if she just jumped in all at once. Emerging from the water, she felt the soft sand beneath her toes and humid air against her skin.

"I can do this," she whispered reassuringly to herself.

However, she remained planted in the same spot, afraid to advance further than waist deep. Since the weather had been unusually hot to the point where outdoor physical training was considered dangerous, Erwin had declared that this week instead of the usual training they'd be swimming laps in the nearby lake.

The only problem was that she didn't know how to swim.

So, not wanting to embarrass herself or disappoint her Captain, here she was in the middle of the night trying to teach herself.

"I can do this," she repeated, still rooted in the same spot.

She waved her arms through the cool liquid, imagining what it'd be like to glide through the water and if it'd be similar to flying through the air. In the attempt, she made a few splashes that echoed through the scenery. Almost in response, she heard the nearby bushes start rustling.

"Who's there?" A familiar voice asked.

Turing around, she saw Captain Levi standing at the edge of the water staring right at her. Suddenly realizing that she was only wearing her undergarments and that her stomach was exposed to him, she froze. Part of her wanted to cover herself but the other part didn't want to appear embarrassed in front of him.

"Oh, it's you, what are you doing out here so late?" He asked, his voice softer than usual.

"Well, umm, it's kind of embarrassing actually," she paused, the moon was bright tonight, allowing her to see the clear outline of his facial features. From what she could tell, he was expecting an explanation.

"I can't swim and since our training this week requires it I'm trying to learn," she all but blurted.

His face seemed to take on a strange expression at that. He asked, "Do you mind if I join you?" His voice sounding almost nervous.

"Um, no! Not at all," she replied.

She quickly spun back around as he began unbuttoning his shirt, _calm down Petra it's just a friendly swim! _

"Fuck," he softly muttered to himself.

Turning back around, she noticed he was only wearing his underwear and paused for a second to admire his muscular, trim form before adding, "It helps if you just jump in; you get used to the water faster that way."

He nodded before backing up, giving himself room enough for a running start. When he was far enough away, he burst into a sprint, coming directly for the lake. Waiting until the very last moment to leap into the water near Petra, he splashed into the cool lake water, showering her with droplets. Upon surfacing, they both stood there in an awkward silence.

"So Captain, do you know how to swim?"

He turned his gaze toward her, trying his hardest to focus his eyes on hers instead of ogling her soaked bra and answered, "You can call me Levi when we're alone and no, I can't."

She couldn't help but giggle softly at his confession and the situation as a whole. Who knew humanity's strongest soldier didn't know how to swim?

"What? It's not like anyone knew how to swim in the underground. Besides, the only swimmable water available was in the sewer and I sure as hell wasn't going into that shit," he replied defensively.

Petra continued to giggle much to his chagrin, "I'm not making fun of you Levi, it's just that you're humanity's strongest and yet you don't know how to swim. It makes you seem more human, you know, to not be perfect; it's nice to have something in common, to be equals."

"Oh, well just so you know I've always thought of you as my equal. I don't think I'm better than any of my subordinates."

"Thanks Levi," she was glad it was dark enough to hide her blush, "So will you help me learn?"

"Yeah, we're equals, right?" He held his hands out and Petra placed her slightly pruned fingers within his grasp. He squeezed them before saying, "We'll start with kicking first, try to stay afloat and kick," still holding her hands, he backed up as she tried to float.

She started kicking her legs and was overjoyed that she managed to stay on top of the water. Looking up, she noticed a small smile on Levi's face, she joyfully remarked, "I'm doing it, Levi!"

She continued kicking until she felt she had gotten the rhythm down and felt confident in her kicks. She stopped letting her toes once again connect with the soft sand then asked, "Are you ready?"

Levi nodded and his grip on her hands tightened as he lowered himself into the water and hesitantly began kicking. Once he got the rhythm down, his kicks became more confident, causing Petra to back up more to accommodate him.

"You're doing it, Levi!" She encouraged, giving him more confidence.

Once satisfied that he'd gotten it down, he stopped and once again stood before her, still holding her hands. The awkwardness slowly returned as they quickly retracted their hands from each other.

"So should we try putting it together?" Petra asked, "Arms are just like this right?" She sunk into the water, arms outstretched in front of her as she began paddling them through the water.

"Yeah, that looks right," he paused as she lifted herself back up, droplets racing over her bust and down her toned stomach. He idly wondered how her soft, wet skin would feel beneath his fingertips. The moon light seemed to illuminate her and he was struck by how beautiful she was in that moment.

"Levi? Is that okay with you?" She asked, eyeing his intense expression.

"What?" Levi asked, embarrassed that he hadn't heard what she said, too lost in inappropriate thoughts.

She giggled softly, "Is it okay if you hold me? I mean just until I get the rhythm down, I need help staying afloat—is that alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I can do that," Levi answered with a nervous undertone.

Petra came closer, their bodies almost touching. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist before turning to the side and lowering herself back into the water.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied, silently enjoying the feel of her smooth skin as she attempted to swim.

His grip tightened around her, trying to keep her in place as she swam. She wasn't looking at him, so he took the opportunity to shamelessly check out her ass. She began to slow down before standing up again, his hands still on her waist, not wanting to let go just yet.

"Ready?" She asked while placing her dainty hands on his sides, squeezing lightly.

"Yeah," he muttered.

He reluctantly released her, turned to the side, and attempted to swim. Although hard to balance at first, he eventually combined the movements and began swimming. He could feel her tighten her grip on him as his strokes became more powerful, making it more difficult for her to keep in in place.

"Good job Levi, you're doing great!" Petra encouraged. She turned them so if he was to actually swim forward it'd be along the shore in the same depth of water. She gave him a light push forward and he went off. Unfortunately, he didn't get very far, seeing as he thought she had accidentally let him go.

He stopped and turned toward her but before he could say anything she said, "I did that on purpose, I'm sorry — but look, you swam on your own!"

He couldn't help but let a smile slip, surprised that he felt happy that she really believed in him. He wanted her to feel the same way, so he suggested, "Do you want to swim with me along the shore?"

"Yeah, let's do it," she said, warm smile beaming at him.

They continued to swim along the shore together, slowly improving their technique. Eventually their serious swimming had taken a more friendly turn with splashing and teasing touches; she even managed to find his tickle spot but underestimated him as he tickled her ruthlessly back. Looking toward the sky, they realized they'd spent most of the night in the water and it had to be close to an hour or so away from dawn.

"We should probably head back," Levi suggested.

"Yeah… do you want to do this tomorrow night?" She hesitantly asked, "I'd just like to practice some more in between training…"

"Yeah, let's do this tomorrow." Levi answered, hiding his excitement as much as possible.

He knew spending alone time with her, his subordinate, probably wasn't the wisest choice considering his position as Captain, but Petra made him feel different—how he couldn't describe, but it just felt right.

She smiled, glad he accepted, and reached up to place a gentle wet kiss on his cheek before quickly retreating out of the water. He touched his cheek and smiled to himself.

* * *

I don't even know what to say about this one, I just thought it'd be cute if they taught each other something :3

Thanks for reading!


	14. Lies

"What the fuck is this?" Levi questioned while eyeing the _thing_ nestled on Petra's lap.

"He's not a thing Levi, his name is Simba and he's our fur baby now," Petra replied in a hushed voice, trying not to wake the sleeping kitten.

"Where'd you even get that dirty thing? It's going to shed all over the house and who's going to clean its shit up?"

Levi eyed the foreign creature, scrutinizing the long tabby fur and how hard it's going to be to keep that shit off the carpet.

"Today at daycare, Eren—you remember the kid that always comes up to ask you questions?"

"Tch, yeah what about that brat?" Levi answered, thinking back at how loud and obnoxious the kid was, constantly bombarding him with questions about being a detective and how he wants to be one someday.

"Well, he and his friends, Armin and Mikasa rescued this stray kitten that they found when we went to the playground today. We weren't too busy today so I left Oluo with the rest of the kids and we went to the vet to get little Simba here checked out. He's perfectly healthy, just a little small for his age."

"Who picked out the name? And it's not seriously staying here is it?"

"Simba is a _he_ not an _it_ and Armin named him. Isn't it fitting considering how he looks? You know Simba, from the Lion King?"

"Yeah I know, why can't those brats keep him?"

"Because Eren and Mikasa already have two dogs and Armin is allergic to cats," she noticed as he rolled his eyes and glared at the precious bundle on her lap.

Truthfully he thought Simba, despite being somewhat scraggly was pretty cute although he wouldn't admit it to Petra. If anything he was somewhat jealous that this beast was taking Petra's attention away from him. Usually she jumped him when he got home from work, giving him kisses and offering to cook his favorite meal. Petra was a caretaker, sometimes to the point of being a little overbearing and clingy but he didn't mind, because he's quite possessive himself.

Realizing that he was fighting a losing battle, he plopped himself down on the couch next to her throwing an arm around her and kissing her on the cheek. She snuggled into him and as soon as she was comfortable Simba stretched on her lap before moving to Levi's lap and curing into a ball.

"Aww Levi, isn't he cute," she cooed, "don't lie, I know you like him." A knowing smile plastered itself on her face.

He didn't want to admit it, but Simba was cute and maybe someday he'd grow to like him.

"Not nearly as much as I love you," he nuzzled his face into her neck trailing butterfly kisses until he reached her lips. Whispering against them he said, "I suppose he's not so bad."

* * *

So what did you think? This is the last prompt for Rivetra Week, however I will be adding more stories to this :3 Well I guess the nsfw prompt is the last prompt but it's optional for Rivetra Week, however I will be writing it, but it'll be posted separately to keep these stories at a T rating. Anyway thanks for reading and look forward to more!


End file.
